


FREE同人－凛遥：水之吻-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 2





	FREE同人－凛遥：水之吻-时生总是来晚一步

FREE同人－凛遥：水之吻-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a0632a2)

[ 15](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a0632a2)

### [FREE同人－凛遥：水之吻](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a0632a2)

遥面朝蓝天，闭上双眼，飘在学校游泳部的泳池内。身下水的温度包裹全身，令他肌肉放松，闭眼暇意的飘着，感受从上方细微擦过的空气。

“遥。”

透过没过耳朵的水声，他听到熟悉的声音。睁开眼，不知道何时他已经靠近岸边。视野中的天空里，除了边角露出来的树木绿叶，还有随着风微微有些耀眼的红发。

遥蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，却没有起身。很快那红发头发往下靠近，凛蹲在了池边，他扬起嘴角的面容逐渐侵入遥的双目。

凛和他的距离缩短，随着和岸边缩短，遥的头顶也轻轻碰在了池壁上。闷响的震动使他下意识闭上眼帘，屏住呼吸。

与此同时，凛的轻吻落在了他的发梢上，贴近他被水珠沾染到的额头。在他弓背缩入池中之前，那个吻被溅起的水平面隔开了这细微而温柔的肌肤。

[FREE](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/FREE)[男子游泳部](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%94%B7%E5%AD%90%E6%B8%B8%E6%B3%B3%E9%83%A8)[High Speed](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/High%C2%A0Speed)[七濑遥](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)[松冈凛](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9D%BE%E5%86%88%E5%87%9B)[凛遥](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%9B%E9%81%A5)

评论(7)

热度(15)

    1. [](http://wuwei26339.lofter.com/) [无味](http://wuwei26339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://sinmeiyim.lofter.com/) [sinmeiyim](http://sinmeiyim.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://wuxinxiangyang14879.lofter.com/) [吾心向洋](http://wuxinxiangyang14879.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://snowangel381.lofter.com/) [鸢灵](http://snowangel381.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://chyiyu890403.lofter.com/) [夏米](http://chyiyu890403.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://mlmsq.lofter.com/) [墨三秋](http://mlmsq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://harka.lofter.com/) [司徒痕](http://harka.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://daidai2000.lofter.com/) [小鰻魚www](http://daidai2000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://a1233494.lofter.com/) [黯煌](http://a1233494.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://noranx.lofter.com/) [Noah](http://noranx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://shujianhanxi.lofter.com/) [寒晞](http://shujianhanxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://harka.lofter.com/) [司徒痕](http://harka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://bianchouchou.lofter.com/) [BIANCHOUCHOU](http://bianchouchou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://bianchouchou.lofter.com/) [BIANCHOUCHOU](http://bianchouchou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_9f7c41a)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a0632b2)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
